A Story You Can Call Your Own
by ShortyHispana
Summary: One-Shots and short stories with your one and only. Who knows what you will experiance! Heart ache, confusion, mystery, excitment, joy, or panic these are some emotions you may feel while you experiance your life.


**I will take requests with these one shots! It can be whatever such as:**

**Reader x Character****Character x Reader x Character****Group x Character**

**Don't be afraid to request a yaoi reader insert or a yuri one, I'm totally cool with it! Pfft have you read my Papa!CountryxReaderxMama!Country?! I will also add my own reader inserts, so it's not going to be just requests! If you request one of a character I don't know very well it might take me a bit to write! Just saying…I haven't watched all the anime in the flipping world. So… yeah, but if it's a character I'm pretty familiar with it will be done a lot quicker ha ha.**

**Not only will this contain Anime one shots, but others also like celebrities or game characters. I can also do more than one story for whatever character, just so it's not so plain :3**

* * *

You were hanging with Tokiya and Otoya in their room bored as heck. You lie down on the white couch lost in thought, Tokiya is writing lyrics at his desk, and Otoya is strumming notes on his guitar. You smile as your thoughts givr you an amazing love story between you and none other than Tokiya Ichinose. Letting out a small giggle Tokiya turns in your direction and a soft smile spreads on his face. He loved your laugh, smile, hair, and anything else that made you, you. The song he is currently writing is about a man describing a living portrait that is actually a girl he likes. (A/N: YOU CAN NOT STEAL MY IDEAD FOR THE SONG! Why? Because it's too awesome for you to handle that's all :3) This man is Tokiya and the girl he loves is you.

"Oi Toki, what you looking at?" The dark blue haired male blushes and turns to see Otoya staring at him with curiosity.

"A-Ah, nothing!" Otoya shrugs as Tokiya quickly turns back to his lyrics.

You sigh and stare at the ceiling in agitation. There had to be something fun you could do! At first you were having fun singing with the two males, but then Tokiya said he should finish his lyrics. That left just you and Otoya to have fun, even though when Tokiya left you were a bit sad. Otoya thought it would be fun for you to sing one of your songs, so he played his guitar while you sang. Tokiya was having a bit of trouble trying to write from just listening to your voice, but while he was writing again Otoya offered to show you how to play a few notes. You nodded in excitement and sat next to him on the couch, but Otoya said it would be easier for him to show you if you sat in front of him. You blushed a bit at his request, but obeyed and sat between his legs.

You forgot about how embarrassing it and you laugh as Otoya is teaching you. Tokiya turned to see what you were laughing about and saw Otoya teaching you, but he didn't like the situation of his friend being so close like that with his crush.

"Otoya," the said red head turned to look at his friend.

"Eh, what's up Toki?"

"Don't you have to finish playing Nanami's song?" Otoya looked lost for a second, but then he jumped up panicking.

"Wha! Sorry (Y/N), I need to play Nanami's song! Again sorry, (Y/N)" a look of disappointment covered his face, but you wave your hands.

"No, it's ok Otoya,"

"I'll teach you another day ok?"

"I look forward to it!" you watch him jump on his bed, put on head phones, and strum his guitar. Your eyes see Tokiya smirking?! What was he smirking about? Maybe he was smirking, because Otoya forgot something he should be working on? You just shrugged and lied on the couch, and now you are staring at the ceiling like if it had called you ugly.

"I'm bored…" you sigh and both men turn their attention to you. "Tokiya, can I help you write some lyrics?" this made Tokiya blush, but he just turns back to his desk.

"No I'm almost done, but thanks for offering." You sigh and hang over the back side of the couch.

"(Y/N), don't you have anything to work on?" Otoya pulls down his headphones and you shake your head.

"No, I don't have a new song to work on or anything for that matter." Tokiya stops writing and returns his attention back to you, now that his blush is gone.

"Want to work on a duet with me?" you feel your face head and you want to cheer with happiness, but you're not in the mood to do work!

"I would love to work on a duet song with you Toki, but I don't feel like working on a song." Tokiya nods and crosses his arms wondering what would make you unbored.

"Oh! Want to hear the song me and Nanami are working on?!" Otoya happily offers, but again your shake your head.

"Even thought it will sound cool, I want to do something else."Otoya sighs and nods.

"I know! Let's have some fun you two!" you shout and Tokiya exchange blushing glances with a blushing Otoya, both thinking of what you mean by 'fun'. "Hey, Syo! Get Natsuki and meet me in the living room!" you hang up with Syo and quickly call Ren's phone. "Ren! Get Masato and meet me in the living room ASAP!" after ending that conversation you race out of the boys' room.

Both of them are confused by your actions, until you shout from down the hall. "You guys coming or what?!" they get up from their spots and follow you.

On your way to the living room you stop quick into your room and grab something before bolting back out. Cecil shuts his door to his room and sees you sprinting.

"Eh? (Y/N), what's the rush?" you grab his hand and drag him with you. "E-Eh?!"

"We're going to have some fun! Just follow me!" Cecil smiles brightly and runs with you.

You reach the living room with Cecil and soon the rest of the boys come into the room.

"(Y/N), why are we in the living room?" Syo askes, but then you take off down the hall again.

"Hold on one minute!" the boys all exchange confused glances.

"Have any idea why (Y/N) wants us all here?" Masato asks, but they all shrug.

"She said we're going to have fun, so we must be doing something fun!" Cecil smiles.

"She was bored while we were chilling in the room, then she just shouted that we were going to do something fun. I'm kind of excited to see what it is!" Otoya adds.

You return with Nanami and Tomochika and motion them to the rest of the group.

"(Y/N), can you finally tell us what we are doing?" Tokiya asks with a chuckle.

"We are going to play!" you reveal the game that was hidden behind your back. "JUST DANCE FOUR! I figured everyone needs a break from work!"

"You didn't have any work though," Otoya points out and you shake your head.

"I did have work! I was working on what I could do to get unbored and now I'm working!" you pop in the game and start the game. "Ok! Nanami, do you have the slips of paper?" she nods and hands them to you. "Now what to put these in….ah ha!" you race over to Syo and snatch his hat.

"H-Hey! (Y/N)!" he tries to reach for it back, but you already put the slips of paper in it. "I didn't say you could use my hat!"

"Come on Syo, it's for the game! I promise you'll get your hat back," you lied. "Alright, for this game you draw a name and that is who you are dancing against! Who wants to go first?" you hold out Syo's hat waiting for someone to step up.

"I'll go first!" Cecil practically jumps over and places his hand into the hat. "Syo," he says with a smile.

"He, he prepare to be beat, Cecil!" Syo smirks confidently.

"Next!" you shout and Otoya comes up next.

"Let's see who gets to try and defeat the great Otoya!" the red head pulls out a slip of paper. "Looks like it's Tommochika who gets to lose!"

"There is no way I'm losing!" Tommochika laughs and crosses her arms. Tokiya is the next one up.

He pulls out a white slip and smiles. "This lucky girl gets to dance with me," he shows you the paper and your eyes widen. He got you! This can't be right your thought! HE ACTUALLY GOT YOU!

"he, he I won't lose that easily to you Toki!" you smile and Nanami walks up.

"Ah, I got Natsuki!" Natsuki grabs both of her hands and smiles.

"I promise I won't be so hard on you!" Nanami giggles.

"Okay!"

"That leaves the two rivals Masato and Ren! It's funny how you two get to be against each other," you laugh and Ren smiles at Masato.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you,"

"Oh don't worry I'm not going easy on you either, Ren." Masato smirks.

You put the songs on shuffle and the song Cecil and Syo get is… "Love You Like A Love Song".

"Oh come on really?!" Syo shouts and you laugh.

"It wasn't me! It's the shuffle's fault! It must know who is playing."

"Good luck, Syo!" Natsuki cheers, but Syo just groans in aggravation.

Once the song ends they wait eagerly to see who one.

"Wahoo! I kicked your butt, Cecil!" Syo flashes a smile and a peace sign.

"Aw man I thought my moves were a whole lot smoother than yours!" Cecil sighs, but gets startled when Natsuki glomps Syo into a hug.

"Yeah! Good job, Syo! I knew you would win!"

"He only won because his dance moves were so cute," Ren says and Syo starts to shout about how that's not true.

"It's ok Syo,"

"Thanks, (Y/N)" he says sitting next to you.

"So what if cute songs fit you!"

"Yeah, wait…what?!"

"Alright Otoya and Tommochika you're next!"

Their song was "Super Bass" it was funny watching Otoya dance like a girl verses Tommo, but surprisingly Otoya won!

"I'm starting to think that our boys are actually girls!" Tommochika laughs making you and Nanami laugh also.

You see Tokiya walk up to the dance floor and he his head toward you making your face flush.

"Ready, (Y/N)?" he reaches out his hand to you and you accept with a pounding heart. Oh gosh you were hoping you got a love song duet!

Sadly the shuffle hates you too! Tsk, tsk, that's what you get for making fun of Syo. The song you two got was "Make the Party (Don't Stop)" and you two start to dance. If couldn't get a love song, then you were sure as heck going to beat Tokiya! While doing one of the moves Tokiya missteps and starts to tip over! You were too into the game to notice, but when you heard his shocked grunt you turned and tried to catch him. You land on your back with a thud and shut your eyes at the impact. Tokiya opens his eyes to see your eyes closed; worried he asks if you're ok.

"(Y/N), are you ok?" you open your eyes and stare into his blue ones.

"Y-Yeah," Tokiya's face is red and you break eye contact.

"(Y/N)," you look back into his blushing face and he presses his lips to yours.

You're shocked and tense at first, but then you kiss back. Everyone stares at you two awkwardly and try to look away, but that's kind of hard to do.

"Ha, ha go Toki!" Ren cheers and whistles, making both of you separate and quickly get back up.

"I-I think I win," Tokiya smiles with a red face.

"Natsuki and Nanami get your asses up there!" you try to make things go back to normal, but it's kind of hard when you've just been kissed by your crush.

"That kiss was so cute, (Y/N)" Natsuki comments and your face can't help but get hotter.

"I! It! That!" you give up and bury your head into Tokiya's chest and he hugs you close. "Tokiya…" the dark blue haired male looks down at you.

"Yes?" you hug him back

"I love you," those words made his heart race, which you hear.

"I love you too," then he thinks of Starish's song. "You'll be dizzy when I show you my 1000% love," he sings sweetly to you. (A/N: ok the English lyrics I have for the song is from Brandon M's Youtube video! I completely love their English cover! Link: watch?v=pHnqMTbQqEQ) You smile into his chest and after the game is over everyone starts to go back to their room, but Syo stops.

"I feel like I'm missing something…." His eyes widen when he remembers what he is missing. "(Y/N), can you give me my hat?" he turns around, but you are gone. "(Y/N)!" he races after you.

You laugh placing the hat on your head. "I like messing with, Syo." A turn of the door knob makes you run to the door in fear.

"Damn it, (Y/N)! Let me in and give me my hat!" he is quickly over powering you, but you get help from Tokiya. "Tokiya! You traitor!" once he hears the door lock he knows he isn't getting his hat back tonight.

"Thank you, Tokiya!" you sigh in relief. You won this time, but if Tokiya didn't help you Syo would have you laughing and take his hat.

He smiles and places a kiss on your cheek. "You're welcome," he looks at you like he is debating something. "How would you like to look at my lyrics?"

"Yeah!" you race over to his desk and sit on the chair.

Otoya smiles at the two of you and puts on his headphones to continue working. You read the lyrics as Tokiya watches you nervously. You blush when you realize the song is about you and the love he wants to confess to you.

He leans near you. "What do you think?" you catch him off guard by pulling him into a passionate kiss. "I guess you love it," he says after you two part for air.

You nod and smile. "I love it, Toki." You stand up and hug him. "I-I'm glad you return my feelings… I love you,"

Tokiya softly smiles and rest his head on your head. "I love you too my princess,"


End file.
